


A random bar, possibly on a cruiseliner...

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Background Neal Caffrey/Clinton Jones, Background Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson - Freeform, Crack, Drunkenness, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me: I'm too monofannish to do "Into a Bar". You have to offer four fandoms, and I could offer… one? Maaaaybe two?<br/>mergatrude: Clinton Jones and Sam Wilson! They could commiserate over being in love with stupid pretty white boys. ;-P<br/>me: Ahahahaha, yes. THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!!!</p><p>Note: Spoilers for CA:TWS and the end of White Collar.</p><p>ETA: I stand corrected. Apparently, you choose a character and offer up to four *other* fandoms for intoabar. Oops! (Thanks, Draycevixen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A random bar, possibly on a cruiseliner...

Clinton signaled to the bartender, who duly came and poured another round of whisky. Their fifth round—or was it their sixth? "Leave the bottle," said Clinton. "It's one of those nights."

"No kidding," said Sam, leaning bonelessly against the bar. He smeared a drip of alcohol across the polished wooden surface with his fingertip and shook his head sadly. "I mean, I really admire his patriotism, but sometimes I just want to stay home and watch DVDs, you know? Like, not everything has to be saving the world all the time."

"Or pulling shiny heists." Clinton nodded so emphatically he nearly fell off his barstool. "At least you don't have to run interference with law enforcement."

Sam blinked at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." That whole mess in DC. "Well, it was in a good cause."

"Had to be done." Sam stared into his glass for a moment, then took another gulp. A big one.

"Our nation thanks you." Clinton attempted a salute and nearly poked his own eye out. 

Sam snorted. "You think you've got problems. At least your guy doesn't jump off of things with no warning. High things. Stupid, get-yourself-killed high things. Without a chute."

"Wanna bet?" Clinton said darkly. There'd been that balcony at the Russian Museum, the Roosevelt Island cable car—and Peter had mentioned in passing something about a skyscraper on Wall Street that still made Clinton break out in a sweat when he thought of it. "At least your guy didn't deliberately fake his own death."

"Yeah, dude." Sam slapped the bar blearily. "I'm not sure the accidentalness actually makes it better." 

"Well, at least that was before you knew him," said Clinton, slugging him companionably on the shoulder. Sam just shook his head and poured another round, and Clinton sighed. How was he losing this conversation? How was it even _possible_ that anyone—let alone Captain Freakin' America—was more of a pain in the ass than Caffrey?! 

END


End file.
